Lost
by Ruka Tenoh
Summary: When Haruka is killed in an accident, how will Michiru be able to deal with it? Please R&R!


Lost  
  
By Ruka Tenoh (ruka_tenoh@tokyo.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, Haruka, Michiru, or any other characters from SM. I do own my story lines.  
  
A/N: Not much really to say, it's just an idea I got for a fic. Michiru and Haruka are my favorite anime couple, so I decided I had to write a fic about the two of them. This fic will have character death and such in it, so don't hurt me.  
  
- Lost -  
  
"Michi! Hurry up!" Haruka called to her love. She was waiting at the front door, her car keys in one hand and her racing helmet in the other. The tall blond sighed impatiently.  
  
"I'm coming, just give me a minute!" Michiru called, as she came down the stairs. She was wearing a pale blue dress that complemented her wavy aqua hair, and was carrying her violin case.  
  
"I just don't want you to be late for your recital." Haruka said, as they walked out to the car. She threw her helmet in back, and Michiru put her violin in next to it. Together, they climbed into the yellow convertible, and they drove off. About ten minutes later, they pulled up outside of a large concert hall. Hundreds of people were waiting outside.  
  
"I'm really sorry I can't stay to see your performance, Michi." Haruka said regretfully.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Ruka. This is the biggest race of your career. I wish I could see it instead of giving this recital. Just make sure you win for me, okay?" Michiru replied, winking at her.  
  
"Of course." Haruka replied. They shared a quick but passionate kiss, and then Michiru grabbed her violin and climbed out of the car. As soon as the aqua-haired violinist entered the hall, Haruka drove away. She got to the racetrack in about 15 minutes. She parked, grabbed her helmet, and ran over to the track.  
  
"Tenoh!" someone called. Haruka turned to see who it was.  
  
"Hey, Fuyukawa." Haruka replied, seeing one of her racing rivals.  
  
"I'm just letting you know I'm planning on winning this race." Fuyukawa replied, as he put on his helmet.  
  
"Don't count on it. Michiru asked me to win this one for her and I intend to do so." Haruka said, as she also put on her helmet and made her way to her car.  
  
"Ah, so the lovely Miss Kaioh asked you to win a race for her? Where is she today? I don't see her." He asked.  
  
"She had to give a violin recital today. And don't even think of it, Fuyukawa. She'd never go with you even if you managed to get through me." Haruka replied, throwing a glare in his direction.  
  
"Hey, calm down. You know I wouldn't steal your precious Michiru from you. You'd kill me before I'd even manage got close." Fuyukawa said, climbing into his car.  
  
"Damn straight." Haruka muttered as she got into her racing car and put on her seatbelt. Once she got the okay signal, she drove out to the starting line and waited for the green light to flash. Looking out at the crowds, she laughed to herself. There were several groups of girls holding signs that said "I love you Haruka!"  
  
"Well.I've become an obsession of teenybopper girls now." She said to herself. "That's certainly a distinction." Further up in the stands she spotted Makoto and Minako. They too were holding signs, but Haruka knew they were just cheering her on, and the signs meant no more than that they loved her as a close friend. Snapping back to reality, Haruka put her foot on the gas pedal as soon as the light turned green and sped away from the starting line.  
  
- - -  
  
Michiru stood backstage, peeking out of the corner of the curtain. In the front row she spotted Usagi, Rei, and Ami. She quietly plucked the strings of her violin to make sure it was tuned, and checked to make sure her bow was tight enough. When the concert hall became hushed, she stepped out into the middle of the stage, and the curtain rose. She lifted her violin to her shoulder, and began to play. Even though the recital was 45 minutes long, Michiru's playing had captivated the audience, and it seemed to be over in 10 minutes. After taking her bows, she waited for the curtain to go down before going backstage. She was soon joined by Usagi, Rei, and Ami, who gave her a bouquet of pink roses and daisies.  
  
"You were beautiful up there, Michiru." Ami said.  
  
"Thank you. I wish Haruka could have been here. And I wish I could have been at her race." Michiru replied.  
  
"Makoto and Minako are at her race, so they'll fill you in on everything that happened." Usagi said.  
  
"Besides which, you know she'll win. Haruka always wins." Rei added. Before anyone could say anything more, one of the workers walked over.  
  
"Miss Kaioh, you have a phone call. It's urgent." He said.  
  
"Thank you." She replied, as she walked over to the phone.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, picking it up.  
  
"Michiru?" It was Makoto. In the background Michiru could hear a lot of noise, and the sound of an ambulance. Something tingled in the back of her mind. Something had happened.  
  
"Makoto? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Michiru ask, fear gripping at her.  
  
"Haruka.she got in an accident. During the race her car spun out of the control and she smashed into the wall. The ambulance just took her to the hospital. She's pretty bad.they.they don't think she's going to make it." Makoto said, before bursting into tears. "You.you need to get to the hospital." She managed to say. Michiru dropped the phone, and took off at a run.  
  
"Michiru! Wait!" Usagi shouted. She, Rei, and Ami ran after Michiru. Michiru didn't answer, and the four of them ran out of the concert hall and to the street. A moment later, Mamoru pulled up.  
  
"Minako just called me and told me to come pick you guys up and take you to the hospital." He said. "Get in." Ami, Rei, and Usagi climbed in back, allowing Michiru to take the front seat.  
  
"What happened?" Ami asked.  
  
"Makoto called because.Haruka was in an accident during the race." Michiru managed to say.  
  
"Oh no." Rei said. The rest of the way to the hospital they sat in silence. Makoto and Minako were waiting for them in the lobby. Their eyes were both red, and they were crying.  
  
"Where's Ruka?" Michiru asked.  
  
"They have her in the Intensive Care." Minako said. "Come on." Together they all walked to the ICU, and entered Haruka's room. Her head was wrapped in a bandage, and both of her legs and her right arm were in casts. She was covered in cuts and bruises, and she looked paler than death. Setsuna and Hotaru were also in the room.  
  
"What happened?!" Michiru asked. Makoto and Minako glanced at each other.  
  
"The race was almost over, and she was winning, when all of a sudden she lost control of her car and she spun into the wall. Her car was completely crushed, and it took them nearly 10 minutes to cut her out of it." Minako replied. "It was terrible. She was unconscious when they finally managed to get her out."  
  
"She's got really bad injuries and internal bleeding. The doctors say that she's most likely not going to make it." Makoto added, and started crying again. Usagi pulled her into a hug, while still crying herself. Hotaru stood at Haruka's bedside.  
  
"Haruka-papa.Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama's here." Hotaru said softly. Michiru moved over, and took Haruka's uninjured hand.  
  
"Ruka.Ruka, please wake up. Please." Michiru pleaded. Haruka stirred, and opened her eyes.  
  
"Michi.I'm sorry." Haruka said.  
  
"You didn't do anything wrong, Ruka." Michiru replied, tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"I let you down.I didn't win for you." Haruka said, lifting her hand to wipe away Michiru's tears.  
  
"That doesn't matter." Michiru said.  
  
"I love you Michi.don't ever forget that." Haruka said. With that her hand dropped, and she closed her eyes, never to open them again.  
  
- - -  
  
A/N: I can't believe I just killed Haruka.*sniff* Please don't anyone kill me!!! Please review and let me know what you think! 


End file.
